


Warmth

by stharridan



Series: OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-winter. Old lovers spend a peaceful evening by the hearth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #63: _heat_.

Jushiro allowed a smile to grace his features as Kenpachi entered the room, clad in nothing but a hakama despite how cold the weather was. He was always one for ignorance, preferring to have his own way rather than follow others' bidding. Jushiro had long given up telling him to wear something that would at least cover his torso, provide some protection against the cold, but he merely scoffed as if the mere suggestion was a thorn in his side.

"Yachiru?" Jushiro opened his arms wide, grunting when Kenpachi all but dropped himself into his embrace.

"Sleepin'." The large man draped the blanket over himself, seemingly unaware as to Jushiro's condition, more interested in the fire that crackled on the hearth. Jushiro, who was all too familiar with his attitude, dismissed it without a second thought and snaked his arms around Kenpachi's waist, resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

"Ye all right there?" Kenpachi murmured, breaking the peaceful silence, turning his head slightly to check on Jushiro out of the corner of his eye. "Need anythin'?"

With an appreciative smile, Jushiro planted a kiss to his shoulder. "No, I'm fine." Kenpachi showing concern for his comrades was a rare occurrence. One would never come across the captain asking after a bloody fellow shinigami to make sure that he was all right in the middle of the battlefield, even when said shinigami was on the verge of dying. Kenpachi'd be too busy with enjoying the moment, too caught up to care even for his own wellbeing.

But then again, this wasn't the battlefield, and Jushiro wasn't just a "fellow shinigami." They were in the Ukitake Family Manor, reclining in the private living quarters while Yachiru lay asleep in Jushiro's bedroom, which was situated on the other side of the compound. The screen door behind them was open, giving a clear view of Jushiro's _zen_ garden that was now covered with snow, a beautiful layout granted by the previous night's blizzard.

This was already mid-winter, with the temperature being at its lowest, and Jushiro, feeling the familiar chill run up his spine, tightened his grip around Kenpachi. The warmth his body emitted was calming, able to even lull Jushiro to sleep, his earthly scent addictive.

To Jushiro's surprise and utter puzzlement, Kenpachi rolled around and took him in his arms, nodding towards the garden when Jushiro turned a confused stare on him. They lay like that for a while, gazing out as the heavens snowed once again. A cold wind blew past, sneaking its way into the room, and even Kenpachi couldn't help but shiver. Ignoring Jushiro's amused chuckle, he tucked the blanket around them, held Jushiro tighter, and buried his nose in the older man's silky white strands.

"I'll go take more blankets," Jushiro offered, but found that he couldn't pry his way out of Kenpachi's hold.

"No need," Kenpachi muttered lazily, eyes closed, mind already half-way into slumber. Jushiro lay back down and allowed a hand to caress his partner's chest, abdomen and side until his arm was once more draped around Kenpachi's waist.

The fire crackled, warming them both, but all Jushiro could feel was the heat Kenpachi's flesh gave off. He snuggled up to him, tucking his head in the crook of his lover's neck, and pecked him on the lips. Kenpachi didn't respond, deep in slumber. Jushiro suppressed a laugh and, eyelids drifting shut, allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by Kenpachi's warmth.


End file.
